


【法有/有平】Sex testing（性爱测试）

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: “我就是那枚硬币吗？”“你只是帮我做出了一个决定。”





	【法有/有平】Sex testing（性爱测试）

“你好像有点紧张？”

他停下把玩开瓶器的动作，把它轻轻放到桌上。桌上亮着一盏黑色的矮脚台灯，旁边是一瓶白鹤和一瓶麦卡伦，两盏干净的酒杯倒扣在另一侧。有马转头看向说话的男人，“很明显？”

法寺一笑。

“不，我猜的。”黑发男人边说边走过来，一缕湿润的刘海不听话地搭在前额上，被他伸手往后捋去。他没有穿酒店提供的浴袍，只是把浴巾随意围在腰上。有马的视线往下一瞥，便看到整齐的腹肌和下沿清晰可辨的人鱼线。法寺项介是个硬件指标非常优质的一夜情对象。他在心里想，这副雕塑一般完美的身体印证了他的判断。

“你要不紧张的话，我会更加紧张。”法寺继续说，一个亲切的微笑让他眼角浮现出一道不深不浅，恰到好处的鱼尾纹。他指了指有马身旁，问：“要喝吗？”

有马看了眼手边的两瓶酒，摇头道，“不喝。”

“那你介意我喝吗？”

“请随意。”

他往后退开一步，慢慢坐到后面的床垫上，床铺柔软且舒适，一坐下仿佛半个人都陷了进去，干燥蓬松的被褥也手感良好。他看着黑发男人打开迷你冰箱，取出四枚冰块放进酒杯里，然后用开瓶器拧开麦卡伦，给自己倒上了半杯。

他宽大的手掌从上方扣住酒杯边缘，凑到嘴唇边抿了一口，接着他轻轻晃了晃，让冰块与酒液更充分地融合。他的手掌宽大，手指修长，骨节棱角分明，一看就充满力量，这么捏住酒杯的姿势实在非常迷人，但那个人只喝啤酒。

到了夏天，那人偶尔会和有马班的同事一起去天台喝上一两瓶。有时会叫他，他要正好闲着便也会去凑个热闹。这种情况下的气氛通常是非常轻松的，那个人会把衬衣袖子挽到肘部，和他一起坐在天台的长椅上，双腿随意地叉开，上身前倾，用胳膊撑着大腿，一边喝酒一边跟他一样默默地看着不远处闹腾的人群，直到有人主动喊他们了，他们才会回答。

那时候他跟那人私下的交流仍然不多，但沉默却并不会让他们感到尴尬，实际上他的这位搭档非常懂得如何在相处中给他保留合适的空间——因为他和他正是一类人。这种距离感令人舒适，因为有马知道只要他愿意，他随时可以拉近或放远他们的距离，而不用担心是否会伤到对方。那个人的存在一直就像一个最贴心最靠谱的老伙计，不声张不招摇，永远沉默地陪伴在他身边，从不逾越一步，也从不要求回报。

但这份感情在他心中已经变质了。

“怎么，我手上有什么？”黑发男人含笑的声音拉回他的思绪，有马眨了下眼睛，冲他微微一笑，“没有，你的手挺好看。”

法寺挑了挑眉，目光中好像流露出些许饶有兴趣的神色。“谢谢，”他说道，“很少有人用这个作为开场白。”

“我冒犯了吗？”

“没有，我只是在想，有马君的关注点确实很特别。”

法寺说着又笑了。这个比他年长的成熟男人笑起来具有相当的包容力，反而让他有点不适应。从酒吧的偶遇到现在坐在这家酒店里，法寺掌握了绝大部分主动权。但有马也明白，这多少也是自己不那么积极所致。

和太志分手后，他已经太久没有过一次好好的，能让人投入享受的性爱了。他原以为自己不需要这个，但也许他确实需要。他已经对那个人过于专注了，越来越多不必要的绮想会在他注视那人时蹦入脑海。想要靠近和拥抱，想要感受对方的呼吸，想要更直接的肌肤相亲……交换文件时偶尔的指尖碰触都能让他品尝到满足……这种欲念让他知道自己已有所需求——尽管他现在还不能确认，他需求的究竟是性，还是爱。是随便什么人都可以，还是只能那个人。

“我们来谈论正事吧，法寺准特等。”他笑了一下决定直入主题，夜色已不浅，而他不打算浪费时间。在酒吧碰到法寺着实是个偶然，他刚点了一杯mojito没多久法寺就坐到了他旁边，而他没费什么劲就想起了这男人的名字。法寺与他在局内几乎没有交集，极少几次相遇也仅止于点头示意，外带一个客气的微笑。无法隐藏的从容气度随着笑意从这男人身上散发出来，这对于有马初步判断一个人已经足够了——法寺项介不会受他影响，也不会被他的光环左右。

他向来是容易对这类人感到亲近的。

“好，我确认一下，有马君的选择是0号，可以吗？”

黑发男人坐到有马对面的沙发上，双腿随意地叉开，上身前倾，用胳膊撑着大腿，手里拿着的却不是啤酒。他捏着酒杯轻轻摇晃，柔声说道：“还有，就不用叫准特等了吧。”

他把视线从对方浴巾深处的阴影中收回。“我说要当1的话，你没问题？”

法寺又笑。“可以啊，其实我一直觉得有马君应该是1号呢。”

“哦？”

“因为你不像是一个愿意被他人控制的人。”

“因为我今晚不想控制你。”

他说得干脆利落，对面男人的眼睛明显亮了。这是捕猎者的眼神。法寺凝视着他，仰头喝了一大口酒。“这是个可以让我所欲为的许可吗？”

“不是。”他答道，接下来是一阵短暂的沉默。法寺轻轻放下酒杯。“抱歉，”他歉然地勾了勾嘴角，仿佛真的觉得自己的言谈过于冒失。“那有马君有什么禁忌？什么不能做？哪里不能碰？”

“我不做BJ，”他顿了一下，“但你想帮我做的话，我也不会拒绝。”

黑发男人的眼角微微弯起来，“还有吗？”

“没有了。”他说，又想了想，“如果你能发现我别的禁忌，我也很乐意拒绝你。”

一个放松的笑容浮现在准特等脸上。他站起来解下浴巾，毫不羞赧地裸露出自己的身体，单膝跪在有马身体的一侧，俯身下去把他逼得往后倾。“这意味着，我可以吻你？”法寺轻声问，“这也是许多人的禁忌哦。”

“你可以吻我。”他回答，对方已凑到他的面前。他明白大众评判一个人外貌的标准是什么，法寺无疑是个相当英俊的男人，不仅如此，他稳重却并不扎人的优雅气质想必更为他平添魅力。他该心动吗？法寺取下他的眼镜吻上他时，一只手掌也暗示性地按到他腿间的床垫上。有马发现自己没有因此感到激动。

这种开场，甚至不如他想着那个人DIY。

这不是说法寺是个不合格的床伴。他的吻深入而绵长，口腔里还有威士忌和冰块的味道，醇香冷冽且不会让人反感。他在他身体上的探索和爱抚带有足够的挑逗意味，却不会过于急躁。他的手指在他腰间游移了片刻才解开浴袍的绑带。有马近乎温顺地躺着，只这一会他就知道法寺会带给他怎样的体验。他懂得节奏，情趣和自我控制，他显然是个经验丰富又非常体贴的老手，他应该不会让他失望，只是……

心中仍然有一块仿佛缺失了什么，没有被情感溢满——无论是好的还是不好的。这让他在被剥了个一干二净后仍然在状况外。“看来我做得还不够好。”法寺离开他的唇后温柔地看着他，他在对方的眼睛里看到自己平静无波的脸。“还行吧。”他回答，然后意识到这敷衍未免太过明显了，不过法寺只笑了笑。吻从他的下颌滑到脖颈，锁骨，胸膛……准特等耐心地一路往下接近自己的目标，在腿间的弱点被握住时他的呼吸终于停滞了一下。生理反应。他想，屈起一边膝盖，把黑发男人纳进腿间。

顶端被舌尖轻轻撩过，酥麻的快感电流般窜上尾椎。他嘶了一声，下意识揪紧身下的床单。法寺一直抬着眼睛观察他的反应，他也回望对方，并没有觉得羞耻，就像法寺也毫无障碍地迎着他的视线继续口活。他在炫耀。炫耀技巧，耐心，和控制力。有马得承认他确实不错，他让他有了反应，没舔多久透明的黏液便亮晶晶地从顶端的缝隙中涌出来，法寺把它吸掉，张开口，缓慢将它整个包裹进口腔中。

“嗯……”

他反射性地挺起胯部，把自己往更深处送。柔软的口腔内壁紧紧贴住他，进入，退出，收紧，放松，如此反复。他的身体很快开始发烫，大腿和臀部肌肉不自觉地抽搐，他的思维开始变慢，意识变得混沌，这感觉很好，非常美妙，如果现在吮吸他的人是……

他猛地一个激灵，想也没想就把腿间的男人推开了。刚还被一片火热覆盖的性器现在湿淋淋地挺立在空气中，仿佛浇了一盆冷水般让他脑子也格外清醒。“我不想这么快出来。”

借口。但他总不能告诉法寺，他想起了什么。

在想要拥抱一个人的时候，选择被另一个人拥抱，这就是他今晚会躺在这张床上的理由。想想法寺（一位无辜、优秀、且能平等对待他的同事）现在正被他当成什么来使用，他却从头到尾，都没有一丝一毫的愧疚与不安。

让他不安的是，他知道一个普通的、正常的人，对此的反应会是什么。

但他无法感受。

就像有时他无法感受和明白太志一样，明明用逻辑可以简单解决的问题，为什么，为什么会衍生出那么多感情？

更让他不安的是，如果现在他仍然无法感受这些，他要用什么资本去追求下一份爱——在他的前一段恋爱经历已然因此土崩瓦解、两败俱伤的情况下？

“只是这种程度就要出来了？”法寺笑问，用手掌包覆住他的柱身上下移动，“有马君已经很久没做过了吧？”

他没有回答，也不想回答。法寺等了一会，探身拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，“我想也是，很难想象有马君能在这事上花费时间。”

“你认为我禁欲？”

法寺一笑，在手指上挤出一段膏体，“你不介意我评价你吗？”他分开他的腿，手指靠近过来，有马感到股间一阵清凉，禁不住微微瑟缩了一下。

“介意的话，我就不会问。”他竭力放松身体，让法寺能进入得更容易些，对方也小心翼翼，一边在他体内开拓，一边俯身下来。

“与其说禁欲，不如说……”黑发男人斟酌了一下，“我有一种感觉，对于这种状况，你也别无选择。”

法寺说完，弯起了嘴角，“我有没有冒犯？”

男人的手指缓慢推进，轻柔地在肠壁上按压，寻找那处能让他战栗的隐秘点。有马闭了下眼睛，“没有。”

“其实今天看到你，我还有一种感觉。”法寺压下来，在他肩膀上印下一个吻，“你在等待和寻求什么，但还没有找到答案，你期待的肯定不是我，也不是我这类人，因为那时候接受了我邀请的有马君看上去仍然……非常孤独，”法寺顿了片刻，“现在也是。”

有马让自己笑了笑。

法寺没有再说话，也没有对这个笑产生什么反应，然后他们在沉默中继续。手指在他的肠道内推得越来越深，重复着来来回回的机械运动，法寺所有精湛的技巧在他脑海中全被剖解成了一个个可用频率、角度、力量、深度衡量的动作，就像衡量敌人的行动路径，就像评估学生们能达到什么极限，就像现在他不是在做爱，而是在工作。

这么过了一阵后，他抓住了法寺的手腕。

“对不起，今天就这样吧。”

法寺停下来。他们默默无语地对视片刻，突然，黑发男人笑出了声。

“抱歉，我没有耍你的意思……”他继续说。法寺摆了摆手，背靠上床头，拉过薄被随便盖在腰间，拿起旁边的酒杯。

“没事，”法寺道，“我只是刚好在想你什么时候会拒绝我，然后……”他说着耸了耸肩，抿了一口酒。

有马沉默了一会，他不是没有注意到躺在他身边的人腿间明显挺立的勃起，但他还是移开了视线，翻身下床。

“你要走了？”法寺在他打开橱柜拿出衣物时问。

他一边系上衬衣扣子一边点头。

“其实你可以留一晚，这不会有什么影响，”法寺又喝了一口，他杯中的饮料已经差不多见底了，“不做也可以聊聊天，随便聊什么，然后洗个热水澡，毕竟时间也不早了，明天还要去局里。”法寺柔声说，“有马君，你需要一个好睡眠。”

“谢谢，”有马对他微微一笑，“但我想我不应该留下来了。”

“我并没有介意。”在安静了几秒后，法寺解释道，“我不知道你最终想要什么，可能我也不该关心，但会去那种地方的人，不是去寻求发泄，就是在寻求安慰。”

他系扣子的手指停顿了一下。

“我不确定我能否帮助你，但我想，你不需要把所有事情都自己扛着，如果暂时找不到你想要的，还可以试着去寻求……他人的帮助，或者其他形式的帮助。”黑发男人的视线里没有一丝责备与嘲弄，反而充满真诚与关切，“一个人生存很简单，而一个人生活很难。”

“法寺准特等知道抛硬币吗？”他突然问道。

法寺一愣。

“就是抛出硬币，猜正反面，一面代表一个选择？”

“对，但硬币的作用不是真正帮人做出选择，”有马说，对着镜子抚平了一下西装领子上的褶皱，“而是在它被抛起的时候，人会明白自己心中的期望。”

“你是说我就是那枚硬币？”

“我是说你已经帮助了我。”

准特等睁大眼看着他，片刻后才失笑。“你真是个可怕的男人。”

有马也笑。突然间他觉得就算留下来和法寺聊天似乎也挺有意思，但现在他并不需要。“很多人用冷酷无情形容我。”

“我更愿意用精准和高效来评价。”法寺最后总结道，然后他沉默了一阵子，“谢谢，今晚我很开心。”

法寺这么说的时候，有马刚好系上皮鞋。他站了起来。

“我也是。”他说道，然后礼貌地对法寺点了点头，拧开门把手走了出去。

这个夜晚没有白费。

然而解决一个问题并不能让他感到轻松。即便法寺让他明白了自己心中的期望，但除了期待，他还可以做什么呢？

有马停下脚步。

比这个问题更重要的是，他“想要”去做点什么。

这段时间，无论用怎样的方法考虑，揣测，尝试，验证……最终他的思考还是回到这个问题上。他“想”做点什么，这是他的自由意志。他想要那个人，他想去争取。经过那么多辗转反侧，那么多自我与自我的反复对话，那么多自我控制，甚至采取这等荒唐的行为……他仍然想要，并且确定想要。这是许久以来他不是为了某个人，某个群体，某个机构，某个理想才想去做某件事——

这是为了他自己。

这种冲动本身，就是如此疼痛和美妙。

这种冲动本身，让他感觉自己正在活着。

他也许尚未付诸行动，甚至不确定以后是否应该付诸行动，但他的思想已不可能如他最开始所想，只停留在原地，默默欣赏，仿佛只要这么做，一切就可以与他全无关系。

他已经脱轨了。

他已经在向前一步步迈进。


End file.
